A Mikiseki Love Story
by xFlyingDreamsx
Summary: The first fanfic in my new sequel of fanfics about Chara romance! Hope you like it! And for those Amuto fans, there will DEFINITELY be some Amuto scenes in here too! ;
1. Guardian Meeting Again

YAY! Third fanfic! This one is a lot worse than my other ones, but it'll get really good later, I promise! I've got a lot of other Chara pairings to do, too! My friend and I did some thinking about which Charas should be paired, so this should be an exciting experiment to see how well Chara pairings go. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Guardian Meeting… Again<strong>

"Alright, my loyal subjects!" Kiseki called out to the seven guardian characters that sat obediently on the ground, "We are here to discuss—"

"Yeah, yeah," Pepe complained impatiently, "You taking over the world. But I WANT FOOD dechu~"

"But—," Kiseki began again.

"I'M THIRSTY NOW DECHUUUUU~" she yelled, kicking her feet in the air.

"Now that you mention it, me too!" Rhythm stated, and other murmurs of agreement began to rise up through the air. Soon enough, all the mini-people began to make their way to the cake and refreshments that lay atop the middle school table. It seemed as if all of them had already gotten used to the new layout of the middle school guardian area. Even Pepe, who had only come to visit and had only been here for a few minutes, had unearthed all the food that was waiting to be eaten.

Sighing, Kiseki slowly sank to the floor and closed his eyes.

_Why does no one ever listen to me anymore? I'm still the king, aren't I?_

He felt an arm on his shoulder, and looked up.

"Hey, Kiseki," Miki said quietly, "I'm still listening, see?"

She lifted up one of the edges of her puffy blue hat and pointed at her ear, turned back, and smiled.

Embarrassed by his display of lack-of-pride, Kiseki stood up and pointed, his teeth sharp and pointy in his usual, angry, I'm-yelling-at-you-now-just-because-you're-a-commoner face.

"COMMONER!" he boomed loudly, "DO NOT TOUCH THE KING!"

Miki looked up at him with her blue eyes and began to laugh. She didn't even know why she was laughing. Maybe she had just gotten used to it. After all, this had been happening for quite a while now, and she always was the one to try and cheer him up, though he'd always end up yelling at her with some sort of "YOU COMMONER!" rant.

Kiseki stared in shock. "D-D-DON'T L-LAUGH AT THE KING!" he shouted again, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

The only purpose his booming yell served was to cause the little blue ball that was rolling with laughter to shake even harder, giggles exploding from her small body and shaking every surface.

"Miki?" Kiseki prodded her with a hand in the ribs.

Miki began to laugh _even_ harder, if that was possible at the point, and, though her sides hurt like crazy, she was enjoying every moment of it. She rolled over to where Kiseki was and pulled out a paintbrush and drew a mustache on his face.

_Hm_,she thought, _I've never been this crazy in my life. Aren't I supposed to be the quiet one? Maybe I'm hyper off of all those cake crumbs I snuck earlier today._

"WHAT? COMMONERS HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAW MUSTACHES ON THE KING. CEASE YOUR LAUGHTER AT ONCE," he shouted, and chased after the Miki-ball rolling across the floor.

Seeing that she was being chased, Miki curled up and tucked herself into her hat so that she could roll faster.

_I'm being chased by Kiseki!_

Inside her hat, she blushed.

"MIKI! WATCH OUT!" Ran shouted out of nowhere, speeding towards her as fast as she could.

The rest of the guardian characters watched in horror as the little blue ball rolled into the patch of roses.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the pain (and his ruined cape), Kiseki raced past Ran, diving straight into the roses.<p>

_I shall not allow my most loyal follower to be hurt! That would not be noble,_ he thought angrily.

"Since when is Kiseki faster than Ran dechu~?" Pepe tilted her head to the side, thoughtfully, "And since WHEN is he willing to get his cape dirty? This is quite odd indeed dechu~"

"THE LOVE RECEPTION IS AT THREEEEE BARS!" El declared with a phone raised in triumph, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH?" the rest of the charas shouted, startled at her sudden appearance.

"ACTIONS OF RESCUE INSPIRED BY LOVE SHALL NOT BE WITNESSED WITHOUT EL, THE ANGEL OF LOVE!" she shouted once again.

Kiseki rose out of the thick bush of thorns with Miki's hand in his, pulling her out as best he could, when he heard El's noisy claim.

"WHAT?" Kiseki exclaimed in surprise, "I-I-I WAS JUST RESCUING A COMMONER. W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Kusukusu began to giggle.

"These outbursts are not very kingly of me," Kiseki noted, reflecting on his multiple tirades during the day, "I shall calm down."

He pulled Miki out of the bush and set her down on the ground again.

"Jeez, Miki," he muttered, "Mere peasants should not worry their king so."

Miki was scratched and her hat was ripped, but it had saved her from the rest of the thorns.

As most of the charas had noticed at that point, for the past few weeks, Miki had been acting kind of strange, especially around Kiseki. Ran, Su, and Dia already knew that she was all gaga over him all the time, but the others had to wonder what was going on. Especially Kiseki.

Curled up inside her hat, Miki began to think.

_Aghhhh, why do I keep acting so weird? I mean, it's not like I didn't like Kiseki before I started acting all funny like this! Jeez. Maybe I should like, confess or something and get it all out of my system. Yeah. Wait no! What am I thinking?_

A loud "UGHHHH" came from inside the hat, and Miki-ball rolled into another bush and hid there.

_Okay_, Miki thought,_ I'm going to come out of this bush, and I will be my normal self. NORMAL LITTLE MIKI._

"Hey, Miki!" Amu came over from the guardian table, "What are you doing in here?"

She reached in and picked up the little Miki-ball from inside the bush and held her in her palm.

Miki uncurled herself from inside her hat and flew over to Amu's ear, and whispered something. The other guardian characters sat staring at her in curiousity, and Amu's eyes widened.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"


	2. Unexpected Visitors

UPDATE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL DAY! OOOOOH! ANYWAYS, IN FOR SOME AMUTO TODAY :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors<strong>

"YOU WHAT?"

"Mhm..." Miki nodded her head solemnly, "I do."

Her sapphire eyes begged Amu for advice as she looked up at her bearer, disappointed in herself. She was an Amuto fan (A/N yeah, I decided to make them all Amuto fans) anyways, how could she and Kiseki work out?

"RAN. CHARACTER CHANGE!" she commanded, and carrying the rest of her charas, sped off towards her house to talk with Miki.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," Amu repeated for the fourth time, "You just realized that you are in love with KISEKI."<p>

Miki nodded again, looking at her feet.

"Are you positive it's not just a crush?"

"Yeah. it's a lot stronger than before, I guess..."

She began to play with her hands, uncomfortable because of the six other pairs of eyes that pried her for info.

_Wait... six?_

"YORU?" Ran shouted at the same time Amu yelled "I-IKUTO?"

"Miss me, Amu-chan?" He sat on the windowsill, flicking his tail back and forth. In the background, all the charas surrounded Yoru, hugging him and asking how he was.

"N-n-no! Wh-why would I, you-" she cut herself off, tired of lying to herself, and realizing that she really did.

Throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him onto her bed, she whispered the truth.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I missed you so much you have no idea!"

Shocked by her sudden change in attitude, Ikuto's eyes widened and he almost blushed. Almost.

"Hey, Amu," he whispered in his seductive Ikuto voice.

"Yeah?" she replied, still hugging him.

"Remember when I called you and you thought kiddy king dumped you?"

Her grip loosened, but she held on. "Mhm."

"Well, now I can hug you, and kiss you, and," he smirked, "of course, everything else." He pushed her back onto her pillow, leaning over her.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, launching him off the bed.

He chuckled, and turned to Amu.

"I..."

Amu crossed her arms and turned away.

"Love..."

She scowled out the window.

"My..."

_Huh? My?_

"AMU-KOI!"

"K-k-koi?" she exploded, "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH."

"You can call me Ikuto-koi if you like, Amu-koi."

Suddenly, his kitty ears perked up.

"The kiddy king is here..." he muttered, and quickly kissed Amu on the cheek. "Later, Amu-koi."

"Bye, Ikuto... koi...?" she experimented with the new ending.

"BYEEEE NYAAA~" Yoru called from outside.

* * *

><p>Miki sighed, "You and Ikuto are perfect! He really loves you, you know that? Yoru told me."<p>

"WHAT?" Amu burst, "But don't you like KISEKI?"

"That's what I needed to talk about..."

* * *

><p>Amu stared at her, puzzled.<p>

"Kiseki and I wouldn't work out... if you went with Ikuto-kun," Miki explained.

"If he really loved you he would," Dia chimed in.

"But he doesn't."

"Then make him."

"Huh?"

"Make Kiseki like you!"

"NO ONE CAN MAKE THE KING DO ANYTHING!" Ran bellowed in a perfect Kiseki imitation, causing the other charas to jump in surprise.

"RAN! You scared me!" Miki cried.

"NO COMMONER DARES TO IMITATE THEIR KING!" another voice boomed.

Slowly turning to the window, they found that Kiseki was hovering outside.

"K-K-KISEKI!" they all shouted.

"Eto..." Dia began, "How much exactly did you hear?"

"After Yor-idiot left."

Each chara stared at him in silence, making him feel nervous.

"Well, I heard my name and thought it was the king's right to hear why his lowly peasants would talk about him..." he said, fumbling with his cape.

The charas all looked at each other, then Ran, Su, and Dia shoved Miki towards him, crashing her into him. "W-we have uhhh CHORES to do," they stuttered, "So Amu doesn't need to do them... hehe... BAI."

"WAIT!" Amu yelled, winking at Miki, "I NEVER SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!" She ran out the door, chasing after them, and leaving Miki alone with her royal crush.

"S-so, Miki..."

"S-so, Kiseki..."

(A/N: AWKWARD)


	3. A Royal Pain in the Lungs

Yay! New update on the same day! So, anyways, I thought that it would be best to get on track with all my fanfics (3) and decided to even all the chapters out, so now they've all got 3 chapters! Yay! All updates come on Saturdays, though I kinda failed that. I've got several big projects coming up and such, but, as Kiseki would say...

"I SHALL NOT DISAPPOINT YOU, COMMONERS!"

Ikuto: Hurry up. I'm kinda waiting for the Amuto part, here. * cat-ear-twitch-thing *

Amu: Well uh, I'm not.

Ikuto: Awww... Come on, Amu-koi!

Me: OKAY LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THIS NOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Royal Pain in the Lungs<br>**

"Soo…" they both said at the same time.

"Uh, well, so I heard that you uh… like me…?"

"Uh…"

_No. I love you. Get it right you stupid king._

"HAHAHAHAHA," his usual kingly laugh barreled its way out of his lungs, "OF COURSE YOU DO. AFTER ALL, I AM THE KING!"

Miki was silent at Kiseki's attempt to ease the awkwardness in the situation.

"Hehe…" Kiseki uttered to fill in the silence.

"K-kiseki?" Miki stammered.

"Yes, peasant?" His heart beat, nervous that she would say something he didn't know how to respond to.

"Th-there's a spider… On your crown…" she slowly backed away, then suddenly yelled "EEEEEP!" and flew across the room under Amu's pillow.

"Sp-sp-SPIDER?" Kiseki shouted in a panic.

He frantically dusted off his crown, yelling "YOU LOWLY BEING OF THE BUG SPECIES. GET OFF MY CROWN AT ONCE. YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ITS ROYALTY. MERE SPIDER… THING."

Finally, the spider was brushed off his crown, and he looked back to Amu's pillow.

"Hey… Miki… You can come out now," he stated.

"I'm too scared."

"I command you to come out at once," he said in a stronger voice.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Why?"

"Uh… Because I'm the king, and a king is not a king if he doesn't have subjects," he covered, blushing.

_I might not like you, but you are really cute when you're blushing when it's all awkward… so I'd like for you to come out now, Miki.  
><em>

"Why?"

"THE KING IS TIRED OF ANSWERING YOUR QUESTIONS," he bellowed, at the end of patience, "COME OUT AT ONCE."

"No."

"Oh," Kiseki said cunningly, "You just got yourself stuck. Because otherwise you'd listen."

"N-no I didn't!" she protested.

_Ugh. I can't look this stupid in front of him._

"Yeah you did! I can see you poking around on the other side of her pillow."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he finished. Then he sighed, "Must your king come save you again?"

"N-n-no! I'm perfectly able to get out of this myself."

"Ooookay then!" Kiseki called, "I am on a tight kingly schedule. So, if you don't come out soon, I'll be leaving!"

Miki hesitated under the pile of fluff that covered her.

"F-fine!" she continued stubbornly, "Bye Kiseki…CHAN."

"CHAN?" Kiseki flamed, "NO. YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS 'YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS'! A PERSON SO LOWLY AS YOU WILL NOT ADRESS ME WITH 'KISEKI-CHAN'. NEVER."

Under the pillow, Miki began to giggle again, until she realized…

_I can't breathe!_

* * *

><p>She was caught in a corner of the pillow, unable to move with her face wedged into the fluffy monster blocking her mouth and nose. She tried to turn around, to breathe, but her hat was caught in a corner and she couldn't.<p>

On the other side of the room, Kiseki was defiantly grumbling to himself about something petty, like he always did, and didn't realize 'til two minutes later that Miki hadn't responded to his previous mini-rant.

"SPEAK TO ME, PEASANT!" he demanded, but she did not respond.

Using up the last bit of breath in her lungs, Miki called out for help.

"Ki… se… ki…"

Black mist flowed over her vision like fog over trees, and she fell unconscious.

"Miki?" Kiseki called, to no avail. "M-miki?"

"_**MIKI!"**_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amu, Dia, Su, and Ran were all taking a walk in the park, wondering how Miki and Kiseki were doing.<p>

Suddenly lost in thought, Amu crashed into a tree. After rubbing her head for a little bit, she leaned back against the tree when she heard rustling leaves above here.

_3… 2… 1, _she thought in her subconscious, though the rest of her didn't suspect a thing.

"Oi!" Ikuto called, flipping down from the branch, hanging from his legs, "I'm back, Amu-koi!"

"Huh? What? Who's there?" she randomly blurted out, awoken from her daydreams about…

_Oh. He's right in front of me. Great._

Ikuto chuckled. "Daydreaming about me, Amu-koi?"

"St-stop reading my mind!" she mindlessly retorted, only to realize what she said two seconds later. Of course, he was well aware he could read her mind anyways.

"Ahh," he mused with his usual smirk, "So Amu-koi admits that she was daydreaming about her Ikuto-koi?"

"N-no I wasn't daydreaming about you, Ikuto-koi," she stammered, "I-I mean, Ikuto-k-kun!"

"Mmm," he questioned, "What was that? Did I hear an 'Ikuto-_koi_'?"

"G-go away!" she yelled.

"Kay," he stated nonchalantly, and then did a back flip out of the tree.

"But don't forget," he whispered, his face centimeters away from Amu's, "I love you, Amu-_koi_."

With that, he set off towards... uh... wherever he was setting off towards...?

(A/N: Lawl. What a fail ending.)


	4. A King in Denial

Note: I was recently informed that "-koi" is not an actual ending, and I am aware of that, however, many people have used it in their Amuto fanfics so I thought maybe it would be more commonly used. But it's not. Hahaha fail on my part. But I guess since I started it I'll just continue it. Sorry about that.

YAY! Update! Sorry about all the delays, I swear on my life as soon as I'm not busy I'll update every Saturday like I said. Failure. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A King in Denial<strong>

"_**MIKI!"**_

Kiseki was officially pissed at himself now. He couldn't let one of his subjects die. After all, the king works for his people, doesn't he? What kind of person would he be if he just left Miki there, suffocating under the pillow?

Frantically trying to figure out what to do, he zipped around the room looking for something to help him, but nothing seemed of use. Angrily, he flew over to the pillow and tried to use his teeth to rip the edge that Miki was stuck under, but it didn't work. Suddenly, he had and idea.

"PILLOW!" he bellowed with authority, "I DEMAND THAT YOU RELEASE THE PEASANT AT ONCE."

He brought his finger down and pointed rigidly at the object of his chastisement, but got nowhere.

Clearing his throat he began again. "DO NOT DEFY MY AUTHORITY. I AM YOUR KING."

There was no result.

_Maybe I should push aside my dignity…_

He knelt in front of the pillow and took his hat off, preparing to bow, but he just couldn't do it.

_This is pretty much against my morals, though._

As if yelling at the pillow wasn't stupid enough, he began to sit there and debate to himself whether or not he should bow to the pillow to save Miki.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the pillow sheet, Miki could feel herself travelling around outside her body, which she found quite strange. She looked through the thin pillow cover and saw Kiseki debating to himself.<p>

"BAKA!" she yelled haughtily, "Why do you worry about your royalty at a time like this? It's not logical!"

She sat down again, beside her suffocating body.

"Oh, who am I kidding? He'd never put aside his dignity for anyone, especially me."

_Because apparently he doesn't care enough if I DIE in this pillow or not. What a great feeling. Forget you, Kiseki._

Just at that moment, Kiseki stood up.

"YOU PILLOW!" he bellowed again.

_Here we go again_, thought Miki, completely and thoroughly annoyed with his "royal highness", who was apparently so royal as to leave her to die. _Yup. Real royal._

"I DO NOT HAVE TO PUSH ASIDE MY DIGNITY TO RECUE MY FRIEND."

Steam blowing out of his ears, he grabbed the corner of the pillow and tugged at the seams as if tugging was the one way to rule the world.

"SURRENDER TO MY POWER, PILLOW!"

He closed his eyes, took a breath, and heaved. Small beads of sweat began forming on him, and his hair began to grow damp with the tears of effort that came from every pore in his kingly head. Finally, after what seemed like eons, the pillow twitched.

"You… are… a… worthy… opponent…" he panted, "But… not… worthy… ENOUGH!"

The words barreled out of his mouth and he gave one great tug, and the seams tore apart.

"Mikiiiiii!" he shouted, "Are you in there?"

_Of course I'm in here, you idiot. I'm lying on the floor, right in front of you, as unconscious as a rock. Where the heck else would I be? In the land of… the places where unconscious rocks go off to when they grow legs and run away? … Okay that wasn't witty at all._

Kiseki looked down and pulled Miki out of the pillow case through the torn seams, and laid her down on the bedside table.

_Mmmmk… I got her out now. Now what do I do?_

The little-spirit-Miki that hovered by her body yelled, "IT'S CALLED MOUTH-TO-MOUTH RESUSCITATION YOU BIG FAT BAKA. THOUGH I _HARDLY_ WANT THAT FROM YOU ANYMORE, YOU ROYAL CHAUVINIST."

"Oh. Isn't it that mouth-to-mouth thing?" Kiseki wondered aloud.

He sat by Miki, never letting go of her hand, wondering how he was supposed to do the mouth-to-mouth thing anyways. _Jeez. Kings should be trained for this._

_Awwww… that so sweet! He still hasn't let go of my hand!_ Miki thought, sighing. _Waiiiiit a minute, wait JUST a minute. YOU don't like him anymore, Miki. He had to debate between his pride and you. I REALLY don't think you should like him anymore._

"UGH… Apparently CPR without training is dangerous… What am I supposed to do now? Think, royal brain, think. I command you," he muttered hopelessly to himself. He then began to pace back and forth, dragging Miki across the table along with him.

"LET GO OF MY HAND IF YOU'RE GOING TO PACE AROUND, IDIOT."

Kiseki sat down again, and a light bulb appeared above his head.

He leaned over to Miki's ear, and took a huge breath.

"_**MIIIIIKKKKIIIIIIII!"**_

"How is that supposed to help—," spirit Miki began, when suddenly she felt herself being shoved and pulled towards her body.

She lurched to a stop above herself and then gracefully descended, and her physical body began to twitch and get up.

"Mmmm, yes, Kiseki, I applaud you," he smirked triumphantly to himself, "Genius."

"Ki… se… ki…" Miki uttered, asleep after all the struggle, "Ba… ka…"

_She's cute when she's sleeping_.

Feeling accomplished, Kiseki backed out the window slowly. He whispered to himself, unaware that Miseki only _barely_ heard what he said.

"I wonder if she'd like to be queen…"


	5. Rebellion

So, if you read my KWMS fanfic, you'd know two things. 1) I have a short story blog, (random blobness . tumblr . com (without the spaces, but otherwise it won't show up)), and 2) I'll be gone for three or four weeks, so I'm leaving all my fanfics off on a deathly cliffhanging-like cliffhanger. *evil face* MUAHAHAHA. So you will have to SUFFER until I come back :D

Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Rebellion<strong>

"WHAT?" Miki yelled, shocked out of her unconsciousness. "QUEEN?"

Kiseki froze in his tracks outside the window.

_OH MY HOLY ROYAL HIGHNESS ME, SHE HEARD THAT?_

A blue blur zipped out of the window. "You said what?"

"I didn't say anything, peasant!" Sweat beaded on his forehead. _I've been caught!_

"You did! I heard you!" Her arms folded across her chest and she turned her back to him.

"Well then!" he yelled with false confidence, buying time, "I COMMAND YOU TO… I COMMAND YOU TO FORGET WHAT YOU HEARD! EMPTY YOUR BRAIN, PEASANT."

"… Kiseki?"

"WHAT, PEASANT?" He cleared his throat, "I meant, 'Yes, Miki?'"

"Figure it out, please," she mumbled politely, and floated back into her room, an aura of dejection surrounding her.

"Wait… Miki!"

"The window squeaked shut behind her, and then Yoru snuck up behind him and stole his crown, nya~" Yoru shouted, pulling his crown away.

"YOU FILTHY STREET CAT!" he yelled, fire literally shooting out of his eyes and mouth. "COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND SERVE A DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

His glance turned back and fell upon the window, to see if Miki was still waiting for him, but she was gone. He shrugged and set off to retrieve his symbol of royalty.

Two blue orbs peeked out from behind the pot on the windowsill.

_Of course his crown is more important than I am…_

* * *

><p>"YORU! GET BACK HERE!" He waved his fist in the air as his cape fluttered around behind him.<p>

"Grmmm," Yoru grumbled, "You're not fun to play with today, nya~. Yoru is bored nya~."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ROYAL HIGHNESS? KEEP RUNNING AWAY WITH THAT CROWN AT ONCE. I SHALL PROVE MY FUNNESS TO YOU!"

"You go get it, nya~," the mini-cat muttered, tossing the crown over his shoulder and into the bushes as he flew off, sulking.

"Wait! Yoru!" he called after he retrieved his crown, "Um… Can I talk to you? Just like we used to?"

His cat pupils widened as he looked back. "Sure… What do you need to talk about, nya~?"

"I… I have someone…"

"YOU HAVE SOMEONE YOU WANNA PLAY PRANKS ON, NYA~?" he wondered excitedly, circling around him, "THEN YOU'VE COME TO THE RIGHT STREET CAT, NYA~!"

"No! I have someone I like, and I heard that she likes m—"

"OH, so this is about Miki nya~?"

"How'd you know?" he interrogated halfheartedly. "Can't a king have some privacy?"

"Oooh, Yoru is an expert on this!" He winked, swinging his arm around Kiseki while the chibi kind squirmed uncomfortably in his grip. "Nya~, you just have to follow Ikuto nya-ha~!"

"Follow Ikuto?"

"Comecomecome, nyanya~!" Yoru bustled with enthusiasm, dragging the confused chara by his cape.

Suddenly, the Yoru lurched to a stop an dropped down behind a bush.

"See, see, look at that tree! Huh? Kiseki?"

A rustling came from beneath the leaves and his head popped out between the twigs, coated in leaves and spitting out sticks.

"Nya~ look at that tree, see, see, huh?"

Kiseki nodded.

"That's Ikuto and Amu's tree."

"What do you mean Ikuto and Amu's tree?" Pictures of Tadase's shining smile while he was around Amu flipped through the photo book of his mind.

"Just watch, you'll see nya~!"

Soon enough, the scene came into play.

Hinamori Amu lazily wandered around the grassy field, talking to her charas about something serious, when she stopped and slumped down against the tree.

"Ahhh, I'm so tired," she yawned. "We should just go to sleep. I wonder how Miki and Kiseki are doing."

"Hey, Amu-chan," a deep voice rumbled out through the tree, "Miss me?"

A woosh came and a few leaves fell off the tree as a blue haired high schooler swung down from the tree.

"AHH! N-no! Why would you say that?"

"See, nya~, you can see her blushing from here!"

"Wow… For a mere peasant, he's good at this!"

"Here," Yoru yelled, and with a flick of his tail and a twitch of his ears, Kiseki had undergone a mass make over.

His hair was suddenly midnight blue, and his crown was replaced by a sleek and spiky hairstyle. He wore Ikuto's usual black shirt and had a cross around his neck, followed by black pants and a pair of black sneakers.

"AGHHH! YORU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"Yoru takes Kiseki to his secret training place, nya~!"

"Training place?"

Grabbing the king by the cross necklace, he zipped off through the forest like a Ferrari. "I'm going to teach you how to be like Ikuto!"

* * *

><p>Back at Amu's house, a devil tail flicked outside the window.<p>

"Iru? Is that you?" Miki asked. "Is Eru here?"

"Why? I'm better than her, ha!"

"Well she's the angel of—"

"No she isn't! I get boys WAY faster than she does!" Iru bragged, smirking, "I can go through three of 'em in a week!"

"Really?" Her eyes grew to take up the entire top portion of her face.

"Wanna know how?" Her tail whipped back and forth impatiently, "Hurry up and answer! I don't have that much time!"

"Um… Yeah, I guess…"

"Wooohooo!" Iru whooped, hooking Miki's hat by her trident, having the time of her life. She didn't happen to notice that the artist was clinging to her beret for her own.

She sped off towards Utau's fanclub. "See? Look at all the boys who gather here! If you were more like her, they would all idolize you! Wait. You can sing, right?"

Her little head bobbed up and down after she unhooked herself from the devil's stick, and as her mouth opened, a beautiful melody floated from her direction.

"WOAHHHH," Iru exclaimed, "YOU COULD BE A POP STAR!" A flash of lighting struck at the tips of her giant fork and a puff of smoke concealed its transformation into an electric guitar.

"Sing 'Black Diamond' for me."

"That's not my style…"

"Who cares? Do you want Kiseki or not?"

"Wh-who said I wanted Kise—"

"I got the gossip from Eru, who got it from Utau, who got it from Yoru."

"Oh."

"Now, lemme teach you how to act like Utau. Shall we begin?" An evil giggle escaped her smirking lips.

"Wait! I did a couple sketches. Amu thought that Utau's style was really cool, so I was doodling a couple designs for her clothes. I thought this one was more my style though," she noted, popping out her notepad.

"YEAHHH!" Iru belted, playing a heavy metal riff on her guitar, "WEAR THAT NOW!"

A black sequined beret with a butterfly clip on a black satin ribbon tied around the small brim took place of her usual blue fabric. A long sleeved, black, high cut jacket popped over a black frilly top, along with a short black tutu completed the look. The shoes were laced up black ballerina shoes that covered her legs in dark ribbon.

"Now, let's learn how to be Utau," Miki smirked, a dark glint in her eye.

"You are SO on the right track right now!"

* * *

><p>After a long day of "training" Miki and Kiseki both headed back to their respective houses, and collapsed on the floor with exhaustion.<p>

The plan was to take place tomorrow, as both Iru and Yoru discussed with each other earlier. They would meet up at the smaller tree across from Ikuto's and Amu's, and start the plan.

This would be interesting.

Dawn came, and Iru snuck into the Hinamori house to wake up Miki. Yoru did the same.

"It's time," they said, pride filling their eyes, "Go get 'em!"

"Oi, Miki," Kiseki called through the trees when he saw her, "Miss me?"

"Ugh," Miki scoffed, flipping her hair, "Why would I miss you?"

"Awww, Miki-chan!" He brought his face so close to hers that their foreheads almost touched. "But I missed you so much!"

He baby barfed at the words. _A KING MISSES NO ONE!_

"Hm. Well of course you did! All the guys miss me." She turned around and shot him a wink. _Except for the ones that debate my _life_ with their pride!_

"Still pissed about that pillow, are you?" Kiseki muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Miki burst, "I almost died in there! And you had to debate between your ego-preservation and me!"

Iru and Yoru cringed; now they weren't acting like themselves OR who they were supposed to be. This was NOT supposed to happen.

"Well, it's not my fault that I've got pride!"

"Yeah, and it wouldn't have been your fault if I SUFFOCATED TO DEATH, either!"

"Well maybe I should've left you in there! Why should I have helped you anyways?"

Miki gasped, and tears came to her eyes, though she pushed them back down. "Well maybe I should go and die for all you care!"

"They're acting like total teenagers right now, nya~!" Yoru exclaimed urgently, "We should cut this short."

"These personality mixes are so bitter!" Iru added, wrapping her tail around her nervously.

"Fine!" Kiseki shouted.

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good! What ever!"

"DO NOT WHAT EVER YOUR KING!"

Miki coughed, returning to her senses. "I… I'm sorry…"

"You should be!" He flipped his cape, trying to sound confident, but his voice wavered.

"Um… I guess I'll be going now… See you at the guardian meeting."

Their normal clothes poofed back on as she drifted off, head down, towards Amu's house.

"Wait! Miki!" he rushed forwards and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Would you…" His voice was unsteady, but he forced himself to keep going. "I… I command you… I COMMAND YOU TO LET ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>EW. Ew ew ew ew ew! This story SOOOO did not turn out like I wanted it. First things first, it was WAY TOO LONG. Secondly, I got REALLY tired while writing this, so the writing and descriptions sucked as well.<p>

And WHAT THE HEL-CK HAPPENED TO MY EPIC CLIFF HANGER?

UGH.

But he sounds SO MUCH like Tadase, doesn't he?

I'm really frustrated with this chapter, but I really hope you guys like it!

I hope it satisfies you enough for three to four weeks ^^" Sorry if I disappointed you…

But I swear on my life when I get back from camp, the new chapter'll be WAY BETTER than ANY chapter in this fanfic so far.


	6. We Can Make It

FINALLY. FINALLY, I get to write fanfictions again. If you read my KWMS fanfic, you'd know that I have just started high school and I play water polo for two hours every weekday in addition to my homework and then on Saturdays I play water polo tournaments until, like, 4:00 PM and then I only have Sunday to do homework for the weekend. But I FINALLY GOT SATURDAY OFF! So, here it be.

JUST FYI, I love you guys SO MUCH for sticking with this story. To me, my writing is really beginning to look like crap, so I really appreciate all the support you guys give me, even if it's only a little bet.

So thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: We Can Make It<strong>

She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers.

They didn't blink.

There was silence, except for the wind through the trees. It was still, except for the leaves that occasionally made their way in between them.

It was almost like a staring contest, except this time they were only trying to wait for the other person to win while trying their best at the same time.

No one won.

Kiseki broke away at the same time Miki lowered her head so he couldn't see her tears, and he pulled his hand away and straightened his back.

"Okay then," he said, voice monotone and robotic, "This is one order you need not follow."

A whisper that was barely louder than the wind that was blowing against it made its way out of Miki's throat. "I'm sorry."

He turned and began to walk away. "Don't be."

They went their separate ways, Miki crying and Kiseki with his crown in his hands.

* * *

><p>Yoru and Iru were fuming.<p>

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," Iru screamed, bashing Yoru on the head with her fists when they were out of hearing range, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"My fault, nya~? This is NOT my fault! If you hadn't made her so cocky then we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Cocky? You think I made her COCKY? Oh well, I'm sorry, but if you hadn't made Kiseki all 'I miss you' then maybe we wouldn't be here now EITHER!"

"Guys," Eru shouted, showing up out of nowhere, "This is not how we fight this out. The only way to fix a love problem like this is by consulting ERU, ANGEL OF LOVEEEE!"

"Eru. No one likes you." Iru stated quite bluntly.

"Oh? Is that so?" she drew back, "Oh…"

"Give her a chance, nya~ ," Yoru stated, "We have absolutely no one else to go to."

"Fine," sh relented, whipping her tail impatiently, "Fix it. If you fail, Utau will NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN."

Eru whimpered, then saluted. "Eru, Angel of love, will NEVER FAIL UTAU!"

* * *

><p>"Miki?" Eru called, chasing after the blue-capped artist, "I came to help you!"<p>

"With what?" she muttered forcefully, failing to keep tears out of her voice, "What is there that you can help me with?"

The angel slammed her fist on an imaginary table. "I can help you with Kiseki!"

"I don't want help with Kiseki."

"No! You _do_! You need to know that he likes you because you're Miki, not Utau! You need to know that he just doesn't know how to put away his pride! You need to know that he's still immature and he's a boy and you need to get used to it! That's what you want to hear, isn't it? Because it's all true! Kiseki is just an immature boy who likes you a lot and doesn't know how to put away his pride because he was made that way! Get it?" she screamed, "GET IT?"

"Well then why did I have so much trouble with it before?"

"That is all the angel of love will tell you. Goodbye, and have a nice day!"

She rushed off in the other direction for Kiseki's pep talk.

"Kisekiiiiii!" she called, rushing in the other direction out of breath, "I came to help you!"

"With what? With Miki? I don't need help with girls. All girls want to marry a king."

"And that's exactly what you need help with!"

"What?"

"You can't put away your pride! That's what bothers Miki! She thinks that you care so much more about being a king that you don't care whether she exists or not, and it's all your fault! She likes you for who you really are, too! Don't be like Ikuto. That's not her type. She thinks that she has to be some kind of diva to even get your attention! Don't make her feel that way! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Wut?"

"That is all the angel of love will tell you. Goodbye, and have a nice day!"

With a snap of her fingers, a pink cloud poofed in front of her and she was gone.

* * *

><p>At their respective homes, the both of them hid inside their eggs and pondered what they should do about the speech they were given.<p>

_Maybe we should just take a break_, Miki thought, _I'll play it sick and stay home all week_.

_But maybe, _she thought.

_Just maybe_, Kiseki thought along with her, _If we try hard enough…_

_We can make it._

* * *

><p>Okay. What the shiz. This is such a terrible chapter. I've waited SO SHITTING LONG to write this thing, and this is what I get.<p>

Maybe I should give up.

But, as long as you guys enjoy it, I'll enjoy it too.

I just happen to be very tough on myself right now.


End file.
